The Dead Men
by Lilith Grace
Summary: Drabbles about The Dead Men. Some AU's.
1. A mission in the war

**Dead men tales.**

_(Hi. So I've been looking around the SP fandom and only found a few fics about The dead men so I decided to write a few short chapters about them. Sorry if its not good.)_

Skulduggery looked to his left and saw Erskine, Dexter, Ghastly and Hopeless and then to his right where he saw Anton pushing a smirking Larrikin away and Rue watching the two trying not to laugh.

Corrival Deuce approached the group and cleared his throat and spoke "Men, Up there is fort, That fort is filled to the brim with as many necromancers you can think of."

"And you want us to kill them or..." Dexter cut him off.

"I want you to get in and get this" Corrival held up a piece of paper with a detailed drawing of a small spherical object.

"What is it?" Ghastly asked

"Need to know only. Sorry lads. But be very very careful with it." Corrival turned and walked back towards the camp.

"Anybody got a plan?" Erskine asked.

-Ten Minuets Later.-

Larrikin pressed his hands against the outside wall of the fort and splayed his hands making a part of the wall turn to dust.

Ghastly and Anton took point and walked silently behind two guards which they took down without a sound.

They found a open window and Erskine manipulated the air so he could reach it he then pulled himself through the small gap and bolted to find the door and unlock it.

The rest of the started to sprint to the door counting to sixty in their heads when they reached the door they waited...and waited.

"It's the rule that if you went in alone and didn't come back within a minuet then we go in a get them." Rue finely said

"That it is." Skulduggery replyed

"So what are we waiting for?" Rue asked getting annoyed

"Keep your voice down" Ghastly hissed

"Why? Cause I'm the new guy..." The thick wooden door flew off it hinges and slammed right next to Rue "A LITTLE HELP" was shouted then followed by a grunt of pain and Erskine was hit in the gut.

The rest joined in the battle. Fireballs and shadows filled the air and the sounds of knuckles cracking into bones, swords clashing against other swords , Knifes slicing skin.

The fight was escalating, Skulduggery shouted out "Anton! We need to take them down. FAST!"who was then interrupted by a wave of shadows curling around his arm and yanking.

Anton closed his eye and felt all the anger and hate build up in him and let go and when he opened his eyes he saw the walls were red and bits of flesh was everywhere.

Erskine grabbed Anton's wrist a pulled him back to his senses.

Hopeless and Dexter split left to look for the Object.

Skulduggery and Ghastly went right, Erskine and Larrikin went down stiars and Anton and Rue went up.

After a while of searching the quiet was broken by Dexter Vex shouting "GOT IT!" as he tucked it gently into his coat pocket and ran full pelt out into the courtyard when he heard the rest of the dead men join him. They ran out the hole.


	2. Collage AU

**Hey. I wrote tand I thought I should post it.**

**Dedicated to my best friend. (she came up with the idea in the middle of a lesson.) Hope you enjoy it and if you do please Review. **

A loud knock woke Ghastly up he called out a "God! I'm up!" to whichever parent was hammering on his door, He then proceeded to pull his pillow over his head and go back to sleep.

A harsh beep woke up Dexter and he flung a shoe at it and stumbled up, looked at the clock (that read 8:45) and he panicked as he started pulling on random clothes. He flung his dorm room door open and ran to his first lesson.

Anton woke up to a cat pawing his face and meowing, He picked spot up and carried her down stairs and put her on the counter top as he made himself a cup of tea and got her food ready.

Skulduggery woke up to his girlfriend flicking his face " Get up or you'll be late for Math." He grumbled and kissed her dark hair then rolled out of bed and padded across the hall of his flat to the shower.

The Chemistry lab sat across the campus from the dorms and right next to the parking lot. Which is where the friends meet, Anton pulled up in a small Mini and as soon as the engine cut his light haired sister jumped out and ran to her lesson shouting a quick goodbye. Anton walked up to Dexter who was leaning against the Science building wall smoking but dropped it and put it out as soon as he saw his darked haired friend approach him and spoke "Hey, Shudder. You seen Ghastly?"

"He has Math with Skul first. Like he's had every Monday for the past six months."

"Shut up, Sometimes I forget things."

"I know you do" A well muscled eighteen year old with a large bruise over his left cheek walked up to them and offered Anton a small cake who took it without protest and asked "So, Larrikin. Anything fun happen over the weekend?"

"My dad threw me out, Said I was a waste of space, Moved in with my mum, so its all good" He grinned his trademark grin and flung an arm over Anton's shoulder as Erskine approached with a smirk "Hey, You've got cat hair on you" He pointed at Anton's shirt as the taller of the friends shrugged Larrikin's arm off him.

"Well I do have a kitten" Anton said dryly

The door to the Chemistry lab opened and the group turned and walked in.


	3. Collage AU (part 2)

-Right so I should have had at least three pre-written chapter but a family member thought I would be funny to delete all my fanfiction from my laptop luckily I had backup copies but they hadn't been as recently as I would have liked. Also Silver-'-Doe290s is awesome and I love her Dead men fanfiction and I'm really honoured that she liked it.

Anyway I should get on with the story. Enjoy-

Last chapter of the Dead men collage AU

Homework was one of the many things that Erskine hated, he hated it even more when he had to do it over the weekend, Dexter also hated homework so they had an un-verbalised agreement which was to annoy the other if they had homework or they would occasionally convince one of the other ( sometimes the whole group) to go out to the pub for a drink.

"Hey Anton. You know that we are best friends"

"Yes,Why?"

"Come out to the pub" Erskine was sitting on the edge of Anton's desk swinging his legs

"No. I have work to do."

"Only one drink, Then you can come back here and do all the work you want." Erskine place a hand on his heart and the other hand behind his back and crossed his finger "I swear."

"Fine but only one drink" Shudder stood and walk to the door grabbing a coat on the way.

Ghastly was sitting at the small cramped booth that Dexter had claimed as soon as they entered the old pub earlier that evening. The door opened letting a cool breeze draft into the just a bit too warm pub Shudder being half dragged by Erskine.

As the two sat Ghastly smiled to Shudder "You really fell for the 'Only one drink, I swear' thing?"

"I didn't fall for it, I'm having a drink then going back home."

Ghastly shook his head "Sure you will." the amusement clear in his voice

-Four hours later. ( 11:00pm) -

The gang of friends were obviously far too drunk at this point.

Anton was attempting to get Dexter to stay with the group as they started to make their way home.

"Vex!, Dammit, Vex get back here!" Shudder shouted after the skipping form of Vex.

"He'll be fine." Ravel tried to reassure his friend

"You say that but knowing Vex..." Ghastly let it hang in the air.

Shudder snapped at this point and spun facing Erskine "You said one drink! One god damned drink and here I am now, You know what forget this." the tall dark haired man turned and left the gang.

"Now we're stuck looking after him. Great." Ghastly sighed.


End file.
